Toward Tomorrow
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: Fate is a lot of thing, not going by the flow of anything but action of our own selves. This is the story of Buddy Police, Junshu Shirou and his Buddy, Actor Knight the Fool, behind the story of Gao Mikado. My interpretation of Future Card Buddyfight and the darkness inside the lighthearted story


Gemini: here's something that have been in my mind for some moment, a Buddyfight fic

Still need someone to beta this for me, the grammar is pretty bad and I need more real-life help on the duel as well

Disclaimer: I don't own Buddyfight, Bushiroad does, I only own my 5 copy of Actor Knight the Fool

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Buddy Police, roll out!<p>

* * *

><p>"Now then, I believe we are all ready for the mission briefing" the word is not spoken in low tune; they are screamed with high velocity, to close the very voice that comes from the loud spin of helicopter they are using.<p>

"The criminal we will capture are Itsuka Kei" the one in the center, clothed by the same orange vest that everyone in the helicopter wore, said out loud, pointing at a picture of rather scary-looking teen, his hair is styled into a mohack with green coloring. Wearing what seems to be a biker jacket with his black glasses, he didn't seems like the guy you'll wanted to mess with "he have violate the Buddy Law number 3: 'no usage of the power of Buddy to did harm upon innocent people'" the word is said, and the whole group nod at what the person in the center said

"After performing research and contacting the data division, we have found out that his Buddy is 'Big Surprise Pandora'" this time, the picture is changed into a picture of purple box, with eyes and tongue out and easily noticed if one squirt to look at it "be careful, as the Buddy have the ability to lure people to open it and attack the one who did so" another nod at the word, all of the group already ready their equipment for this capture

"Agent Tarot" Center called upon a young man at the middle left, who look upon Center alertly "You are to perform contact upon suspect and bring him down" the whole group inside the helicopter nod in approval at the word said, while Agent Tarot already readying himself to hop down "The other will watch the Buddyfight and to perform Buddy Seal, protecting bystander from the Criminal and to not let it run away" everyone of them already took out their equipment, which again gain nod of approval from the group "Now, briefing over! Start the mission!"

Agent Tarot, as the Center called upon, is a young man with rather lean build, his hair and face feature is closed by his white fully-closed black motorcycle helmet. Giving one last bow upon the Center, Tarot quickly jump from the Helicopter, cutting through the sky while diving down the designed point "Agent Tarot, the preparation will be finished upon 1 minute, ready yourself" the radio inside the helmet told him what to do, earning Tarot's "Roger", in which he open his parachute to land safely to the ground

* * *

><p>"Huh? What do you think you're doing here, you little shit!?" as expected, the Suspect is already standing in front of Tarot, its roughly-build body stand upon Tarot's lean body "You're not answering? What make you think you're so high and mighty huh!?" again, the rough behavior from the Suspect is to be expected<p>

"Itsuka Kei" Agent Tarot finally retort Kei, throwing away his open parachute and readying his bracelet "For breaking the Buddy Law number 3, 'no usage of the power of Buddy to did harm upon innocent people', and as the Buddy Law state as well, Buddy Police have come to capture and bring you to prison for your mistake" Kei seems to become even more annoyed by what Tarot said, but the slow word in Tarot's helmet is enough to make him silently smile behind the Helmet "Preparation finished, Agent Tarot, proceed to engage toward Suspect"

The area quickly closed by bright blue barrier, enclosing the place until there's only both Agent Tarot and Suspect in the area "Now, Buddy Police trial will begin" Tarot spoke the word, putting his deck upon his bracelet in his right hand, shuffling them and put 6 card in front of Tarot, 2 card into the right of him "You are to Buddyfight me, and if you lose, you are to go into the prison" Kei grumble upon that, his escape is closed, and that he need to Buddyfight, this sucks! "But if you are to win from me…." Kei then look at Tarot "I will not chase you, you are free until another Buddy Police found you breaking the Buddy Law again, in which this will again happen"

"So, you're saying that if I win from a Cosplay weakling like you" Kei point at Tarot, smiling with the full cockiness he have "I am free to go any shit I want and do what shit I want until I'm captured?" the nod bring the Suspect into a loud laugh "Then, you are to get your ass kicked" the criminal put up his deck into his core deck, doing the same thing as Tarot

"Luminize, Arcana Tarot!"

"Luminize, Dungeon's Death!"

The field shower in bright light, the scenery change into a two different place, a castle at Kei's place and a magical forest in Tarot's place

"I fight for Dungeon World" beside the Kei, his Buddy, the Big Surprise Pandora wave the flag of the Dungeon World with its tongue, mockingly stare at Tarot

"I fight for Magic World" Tarot just looks at his left, where his Buddy jump out from the hole, throwing the huge Magic World flag for a pose "ORE! SANJOU!" the Buddy is shown, with metallic body that remind one toward a doll, it have been smiling all the time while he's doing his pose, catching the Flag masterfully to spin it and slam it to the ground

"What? Generic?" Kei make a sneering look upon Tarot, who just looks indifferent from the whole exchange "Are you so desperate to have a Buddy that you take a Generic card for being a Buddy?" the silent is followed by a sound of drawn card "Hey! Listen to me you little rat!" Again, no reply is heard from Tarot

"I call Actor Knight Lover into the Center" a being appear in front of Tarot, with human male holding a robotic female doll, dancing while they are summoned (Size 1/0/1/6000) "Equip Gun Rod, Stradivarius" sending out two gauge, Tarot then ready his hand, in which a gun appear in his hand, a sniper to be exact (Item/3000/1) [gauge used: 'Actor Knight Chariot', 'Gun Rod, Mitril']

"Stradivarius effect, I rest it to gave Lover power plus 3000 and deal one damage" giving a jump, the Buddy Police quickly took aim upon Kei before shooting the magical bullet, shooting the Criminal's left hand, proceeding a loud scream of pain (Life: 9) "Actor Knight Lover" hearing their master's word, the couple then dance, slamming the Robotic female into the Criminal, again dealing another damage and earn howling scream (Life: 8) "End turn"

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**4 – Hand – 6 **

**1 – Gauge – 2 **

**10 – Life – 8 **

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – none**

**None – None**

**Actor Knight Lover – None**

**None – None**

* * *

><p>"My Turn!" Kei roar when he put the flying card in front of him, "Charge and Draw!" putting one of his card into his right, he then draw again "I pay 1 gauge to Call Bladewing Phoenix in my left" the being materialize, its blade-like feather shine maliciously while looking at Tarot, like a bird eying its prey (Size 25000/2/1000) [Gauge Used 'Fate Skeleton'] "Next, I Buddy Call my Buddy! Big Surprise Pandora!" surely, a purple chest appear, opening only to show sharp teeth with long tongue, its eyes look at Tarot as if a huge joke(Size 1/4000/2/4000) (Life : 9)

"Battle then! Pandora and Bladewing tore Lover!" both of the monster smile before they go to destroy the couple. The strike easily destroys Lover, who embraces each other before they are destroyed "Then, Bladewing have Double Attack! It stands again which means more shit attack!" the bird squawk before it dive into Tarot. The attack connect, which quickly send a cut toward Tarot, earning some of his orange vest cut and his hand start to bleed "Hahah! See that you Cosplay Freak!? I'll kick your ass and run away from this!" with that, Kei end his turn

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**4 – Hand – 5 **

**1 – Gauge – 2 **

**8 – Life – 9 **

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – none**

**None – None**

**None – Big Surprise Pandora**

**None – Bladewing Phoenix**

* * *

><p>"My turn, Draw and Charge and Draw" the newly card is instantly used by Tarot "Nice one, I pay 1 gauge and draw 2 card" [Gauge used 'Actor Knight High Priestess'] "I call Actor Knight High Priest into the center" another of the Actor Knight is summoned, this time with mechanical priest-like being stand in front of Tarot, aura of regal aura surround it (size 11000/0/5000) "Actor Knight Chariot on my left" this time, a Mechanical Knight appear beside High Priest, the knight mount a horse-like chariot with halberd pointed in front of it, pointing it toward Kei (size 2/6000/2/1000) "High Priest effect, if I call another Actor Knight, I gain 1 life" High Priest raise its hand, light begun to surround Tarot before it heal some of his cut (Life: 9) "Stradivarius, sniping and gave 3000 to Priest" another shot is send, quickly bruise Kei's left leg this time(Life 9 8)

"Priest, Bladewing" the Priest raise its hand, where light shine and crush Bladewing Phoenix, crumbling it into green blade "Chariot, Pandora" a loud roar, Chariot then dash and give out a stab upon Big Surprise Pandora, the curse is sounded loud before it is destroyed "You have triggered Pandora's effect, both of us send our top deck to drop zone!" both player then look at Pandora, which have its tongue snatch their top deck, revealing Actor Knight the Fool and Dachs, Cobalt "Both monster, both player took 1 damage then!" Pandora then close itself before it look leeringly at Tarot, exploding itself to deal damage to both player (Life: 8) (Life: 8)

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**4 – Hand – 6 **

**1 – Gauge – 2 **

**8 – Life – 8 **

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – none**

**None – None**

**Actor Knight High Priest – None**

**Actor Knight Chariot – None**

* * *

><p>"My Turn! Draw, then Charge and Draw!" the card is easily send to gauge, before he put another card in the field "Paying 1 gauge, One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid! Appear!" the demon appear in the left, its left eye glare at Tarot (Size 25000/2/5000) [Gauge used 'Cobalt Mameshiba'] "And with Keith being Demon Lord, I can use Demon Lord's Dungeon!" the field on Kei's place vanish, replaced by a looming castle, like its mocking Tarot for trying to fight Kei

"Now then! Keith kick High Priest's ass!" the Demon Lord nod before it dash forward, the sword in its hand is ready to pierce the being "Counter, Solomon's Shield" Shield conjure in front of High Priest, blocking Keith's attack with no difficulty "Ckh, lucky move, I end my turn"

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**3 – Hand – 5 **

**1 – Gauge – 2 **

**8 – Life – 8 **

**None – Spell – Demon Lord's Castle**

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – none**

**None – None**

**Actor Knight High Priest – None**

**Actor Knight Chariot – One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid**

* * *

><p>"Draw, then Charge and Draw" the look that Tarot got is unknown as the visor of his helmet close his face "I activate Justice Hammer, having 2 or more Tarot in field, I can instantly choose to destroy a card" a large hammer appear in Tarot's hand, which he use to jump toward the Castle "I choose to destroy Demon Lord's Castle" he then slam the hammer down, destroying the Castle easily while doing so "What the!? That's fucking cheating!" Kei groan at the destruction of his set card<p>

"Pay 1 Gauge, I call Actor Knight Hanged Man to my only open field" another Actor Knight appear again, the new one have the appearance of a young boy, hanging upside down in its position (Size 0/3000/1/3000) [Gauge Used 'Actor Knight Emperor'] "Priest effect, I gain 1 life" again, light shore upon Tarot, healing him (Life: 9) "Stradivarius, I rest it to deal 1 damage and give 3000 power for Hanged Man" Tarot quickly crouch, taking a sniper form to shoot Kei's right arm "THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Kei roar at the damage he gain (Life: 7)

"Hanged Man and High Priest attack Keith" the cue is said, High Priest start to cast surround Hanged Man with a blue-colored magic, who then jump and attack Keith, giving a backdrop kick onto it "I activate Keith's effect, I can discard 1 Dungeon Enemy to save it, which I use Mimic with a price as sacrifice" Keith stand in the field a bit longer, kneeling over the damage it take before it stood once more, unfazed by the attack "Chariot direct attack" the howl from Chariot is enough to bring the knowledge that it attack Kei "Too bad bitch, I use Divine Protection of Shalsana, I pay 1 gauge to negate the attack and gain 1 life" Wing of light appear, protecting Kei from the spear of Chariot (Life: 8) [Gauge used 'Oracle of Tuval']

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**2 – Hand – 4 **

**1 – Gauge – 1 **

**9 – Life – 8 **

**None – Spell – None**

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – none**

**Actor Knight Hanged Man – None**

**Actor Knight High Priest – None**

**Actor Knight Chariot – One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid**

* * *

><p>"Time to kick ass, Draw, then Charge and Draw!" the grin in Kei's face could easily shown that he have drawn a good card, as he show it "I play 1 Gauge to call Evil-Break!" a dark purple blob appear, lightning pulse upon its body as it stare at nothing (Size 12000/1/2000) [Gauge used 'Divine Protection of Shalsama'] "and by Evil-Break's effect, I can add 1 'Staff' card from my deck! Dominion Staff!" darkness around Evil-Break start to purge itself out of the slime, where a dark staff appear in the place "I then pay 1 gauge to equip Dominion Rod!" picking the staff, Kei gave a mocking smirk at Tarot, who again act indifferent (Item/3000/2) [Gauge used 'Demon Lord, Gagnar'] "It also give plus 1000 in attack and defense of all Dungeon Enemy, which is every monster I have!" the dark aura around Dominion Rod then pulse, giving out a dark aura around both Keith and Evil-Break

"Evil-Break, go and fuck Chariot up!" the slime comply its master's wish, dashing toward the knight, stabbing its limb body, the darkness inside Evil-Break slowly corrode Chariot and destroy it into nothing but speck of dust "Next! Keith goes and kick High Priest's ass! Tear it down!" Keith nod at Kei before once again, he go and dash toward High Priest, stabbing its body with the bright blue sword it have "And Keith have penetrate power! Go and penetrate that stupid Priest!" completely destroying High Priest, Keith then dash and give a deep stab toward Tarot, not showing emotion at all as blood poll around the sword (Life: 7) "And with that! I end my turn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**2 – Hand – 4 **

**1 – Gauge – 0 **

**7 – Life – 8 **

**None – Spell – None**

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – Dominion Rod**

**Actor Knight Hanged Man – None**

**None – Evil-Break**

**None – One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid**

* * *

><p>"Draw, Change and Draw" despite the damage, Tarot is still standing, blood that have been in his stomach start to slow its flow, making his orange vest goes into deep red "Actor Knight Devil, Left" Actor Knight fill the field again, this time a demon-like figure appear in the field (size 26000/2/1000) "Devil's effect, I put Hanged Man into Gauge" Devil's smile seems to be even larger, where it stab Hanged Man before throwing it into the Gauge zone "Actor Knight Fool, Buddy Call in center" then suddenly, the light of the field is blacking out, until a spotlight is shown on the field, Fool jumping out from the ground with huge applause "Thank you! Thank you! For its Fool's turn to win this game!" the new Actor Knight, as Tarot's Buddy appear to bow mockingly at Kei (size 1/1000/2/2000) "And boy! You look worn out! Here!" Fool then throw a green light at Tarot, which easily close the wound he gain from Keith, healing him in proceed (Life: 8)

"Stradivarius, Arcana 13, sniping and shooting" strangely, it is not Tarot that hold the Gun Rod, but instead Fool holding it, with change of its face into that of a rather macho man and black sunglasses that close its eyes. And the shot, while clumsy, managed to hit Kei's shoulder, gracing it with enough for to make him scream (Life: 7) "Power to Fool"

"Fool, strike Evil-Break" pumping with power, Fool quickly dash toward Evil-Break, kicking it with all its might "Rider Kick!" roar Fool with his newfound power, which strangely managed to pass Evil-Break, which is a slime, and make it explode, while again it's a slime "Devil, continue attacking the center" the laugh answer his need, where Devil stab Kei in the chest, sending him flying away while trying to block the attack with the staff "GUAH!" Kei howl in pain he gain from the attack (Life: 5)

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**1 – Hand – 4 **

**3 – Gauge – 0 **

**8 – Life – 5 **

**None – Spell – None**

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – Dominion Rod**

**None – None**

**Actor Knight the Fool – None**

**Actor Knight Devil – One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid**

* * *

><p>"Think you're so high and mighty now are ya, Cosplay Freak!?" Kei roar hatefully at Tarot, his body aching everywhere "Let me just go and punch your damn mask away!" while yelling, he already finish his Charge and Draw "I go and attack you with Keith, aim for the damn heart!" Keith dash again, this time aiming at Fool "Dude! You need to save me!" Fool turn to Tarot, who just shakes his head "Oh! Come on!" its word is cut, where Keith did so by cutting Fool into two "Oh! This joke is so damn old!" exploding into piece, the attack managed to deal damage to Tarot by penetrate effect (Life: 6)<p>

"Next! I go and slam your damn helmet into piece!" dashing forward, Kei then slam the Rod into Tarot's helmet, giving out a loud crack and shattering the helmet easily, downing Tarot's life again (Life: 4) "That will show you not to deal with Itsuka Kei!" he smile cockily toward Tarot, who hold his helmet again, fresh blood flow into his revealed face

* * *

><p><strong>Tarot – Kei<strong>

**1 – Hand – 5 **

**3 – Gauge – 1 **

**4 – Life – 5 **

**None – Spell – None**

**Gun Rod, Stradivarius – Item – Dominion Rod**

**None – None**

**None – None**

**Actor Knight Devil – One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid**

* * *

><p>"No" the word cut Kei's booming laugh, who instantly look at Tarot's revealed face. The blood might close the skin color, but even so, the glare of his black eyes pierce and make fear upon Kei "You will fall, and I will win" Kei's face loss its color, fear dawn upon his eyes "Draw, Charge and Draw" the card he gain is enough to make Tarot smile at it "I win this" he then position his Gun Rod, taking his sniping position "Stradivarius" the shoot easily connect with Kei's head, the loud bang is enough to make some blood flow out, yet not enough to pierce into the brain "that is one damage" Kei's then hold his head, rolling in pain of the attack (Life: 4)<p>

"I end this, paying 3 gauge to use the ace card" by paying his new gauge, he instantly use the card he draw [Gauge used 'First Volume of Solomon', 'Nice One', 'Solomon's Shield') "Arcana Flash!" 5 card fly in front of Tarot, which his glare again pierce Kei, fear heightened "Fate shall be the judge of your life now"

the first card is revealed "Actor Knight the Fool in downright position, you have the power to change everything, yet you did it the wrong way, nothing are done" the card fly, slamming into Kei, dealing one damage "GUAH!" (Life: 3)

"Second card, Actor Knight Devil in Upright position, you are seduced by evil, and you did not resist, no, you instead fell into it willingly" the second card flew into Kei again, slamming it hard enough to make normal people faint (Life: 2)

"Third card, Fortune Shield, lucky aren't you" nothing happen this time

"Forth card, Actor Knight the World in Downright position, your journey haven't begun, you understand nothing of this world, you are swallow upon your outlook upon life" the card fly again, slamming Kei again (Life: 1)

"Fifth and Final card" Tarot spin the card, to reveal it up "Actor Knight Fortune in Downright position, as your action bring bad fortune, and for meeting me" the final card fly again, before forming a large sword "And for those fortune-Telling, you are hereby judged by me! Junshu Shiro!" yelling his name, the sword fell into Kei, destroying the ground and bringing the game to an end (Life: 0)

* * *

><p>"Good job again Shiro!" Fool smile at its Buddy, who respond it by a small smile, before he fell forward, his wound and the exhaustion of the battle taking over him<p>

Today have enough action, and sleep is the most needed for all Junshu Shiro, the Buddy Police with codename Agent Tarot, care


End file.
